One Summer's Night
by Michiro-Chan
Summary: Yuugi, a mere pauper boy taken into refuge by merciful Pharaoh Atemu finally encounters friendship for the first time, along with romance. But Yuugi's qualms of Atemu having interests in another interfere, what is he to do? YuugiXAtemu


**White Diamond**

**Completed - June 7th 2005**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yuugiou nor do I own "Edge of Seventeen" by Stevie Nicks.

"_Thou art the white-winged dove, dulcet Yuugi…"_

_Shall We Dance?_

_-- _

"Atemu-sama," his warbler tone voiced exhaustion yet delight beyond reason. As if fatigued beneath the hulk of the vapors of his used breath.

"Yuugi. Thy hands art bitter chill."

Bronzed, docile, supple fingers, none a trace scoured in their fallow, princely appearance as each hand approaching the childlike boy straddled forefinger and thumb alongside pale, ivory arms…cast a womanish flush along the statute of purity. Each nerve within his form plucked a melody of its own, as these willowy, flawless hands were making unvarnished contact with the snowy-locked teen's clenching collarbone.

The sixteen-summer-old son of light managed to lift a pallid, trembling palm toward the pharaoh's limber, russet one, and steadily clasp the honeyed, celestial, seamlessly joined knuckles that pearled as their limbs tenderly yet sturdily grasped his tiny, wavering frame. He drew in a dithering, treacherous breath out of great euphoria for the occasion that he'd never even conceived of _ever _coming to pass…

_Just like the white-winged dove,_

_Sings a song, sounds like he's singing_

_Whoo…whoo…whoo…_

Atemu bid the boy nearer, swerving his taller frame, and as both compressed soothingly--although both thus far fully clad--Yuugi reddened and heaved at the sensation of the good king's strong, chiseled chest fluttering with muscle as his hand gently lapsed over its taut midst. "My Lord…thou'st aided this one a great deal over his infancy. Thou art forever my most prudent teacher aside Priest Shimon. May he ask of thee an only remaining query?"

He smiled gallantly, golden-brown palm meeting restfully with the tender, velvety flesh of his buttery-white cheek. "But of course."

He paused, luminous eyes meandering off to the distance of his open terrace. "Perchance there be a young pauper. This young pauper lives the life of royalty…no matter how sincerely his contemporaries describe how exquisite he guises…he yet feels he never suits royalty. Lastly the moon disembarks where he suspects he is truly taken with…though his father bid his sanctity. The boy--hathing not recognized himself by no means as a prince for his undivided youth--deems he hast no option in the matter and must abide by his father's sway. What doth the pauper do?"

Atemu rendered Yuugi's roundabout, pale gape in return gathering to his own. "The pauper--" he tilted closely in an ear clothed by the embroidered mantle of his silk diadem, and soothingly slanted back his countenance, flouncing back the veil, in order for his creamy lips to encounter his. Both docile lips brushed in a chaste kiss which represented more of a courtesy, though Yuugi couldn't help but detect a menacing force cajoling a manifest-innocent son of Ra to rise out from his hell and impart but one night in the benevolent company of a lusty son…the former prince smirked. "--shatters his golden manacles."

_Just like the white-winged dove,_

_Sings a song, sounds like he's singing_

"_Ooo"…baby…"ooo"…said "ooo"_

Yuugi's startled, amethyst eyes broadened. His hand slowly released out of astonishment. "Milord…"

Quickly, Atemu cut into the tumble of his arm by cradling the delicate limb within both clasped, handsome hands, lifting it to his avid mouth, and pecking a tiny sweep up of his maw to the gaping slate of his palm. "Yuugi. Thou't precious of my love. I hath felt naught of this beyond any time." he gave him a doting, rare smile, tepid passion within his stare that may have very well thawed the frozen Arctic. His warm voice carried him closer…"I see thee, and 'tis not but thy beauty--thy _perfection_--which inveigles me to forever return to gazing and lusting…but thou hath warmth. Warmth I thirst. A warmth that may quench my desiccation evermore but with one taste…thine incorruptibility bathes this errant soul with a shrewd childishness." the pharaoh drew the belle's hand against his breast. Atemu's heart pulsed with vigor beneath his lightened fingertips.

"This one be not worthy of thy love," he whispered insipidly while allowing his watch to descend to the ground, open hand curling into a fist, which gathered up the ruby, silken textile of Atemu's garb into a sharp crease.

The seat of the throne cleared back the white drapery of Yuugi's fluid locks onto his quivering shoulders, and the windswept shroud was stripped from his dithering visage yet again.

His cloying, heavy tone lessened his throbbing body. "Contained by the untold lovers I hath bequeathed a legacy of brood unto…thy countenance reclaims to me that my part ist not dear of inflowing thy untainted form. Ra imparts unto me many a word of the "unsullied child." Doth not take toll 'pon my sake that you art not worthy. Thou art _indeed_ worthy…dost thou commit to memory?"

Yuugi heaved up his head upon meeting his hoary gaze, dreading to encounter a chiding stare. "Ay."

_And the days go by, like a strand, in the wind_

_In the web that is my own, I begin again_

_Said to my friend, (everything's hot) "Baby…"_

_Nothin' else mattered_

In its place, the young adult formed an enchanted expression and a sigh escaped his nostrils as he produced a sonorous baritone from the great cavity of his graceful throat. "_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears…I'm here, nothing can harm thee; my words will warm and calm thee…_" he clutched the overcome teen with restful arms, and continued singing in mere breadth for only the two of them to distinguish the pandemonium; in the thrilling quality that triggered a quaver among his eager features…pending a time his entire stature would be sluiced by a gale of unseen quills--out of ecstasy for that captivating tenor that had teemed into his childlike ear so many a moon ago.

The impalpable plumes would merely graze the velvety plane of his flesh; not rend through. Purely teasing his disposed skin; instigating an unwanted desire for those undulating quills to penetrate the realms of his fragile body.

"_Let me be thy freedom; let daylight dry thy tears…I'm here; with thee, beside thee; to cot thee and to guide thee…_"

Gradually, the two situated into one another's embrace, and began subtly swaying in somewhat of a lesser waltz free of orchestra. Immeasurable, tiny lanterns strewn the boundless, darkened firmament as the indivisible brace danced upon the late queen's trimmed, marble veranda--Yuugi yet in his gawky, slightly practiced grace, clad in his laced, voluminous, ceremonial robes, gems, and gold clanking as he lightly stirred in pace with Atemu. Still particularly celestial in visage, and yet fairly childlike by his small, tiny figure consumed by silk dress…

'I shan't ever forget, Atemu-sama--'

The sun-haired adolescent assumed the libretto at his line, and beamed toothily as his thin soprano singsong cast a gentle spell. "_Say, thee loves me every waking moment…turn my head from face of solitude…say, thou needs me in thee now and always; promise me that all thou say 'tis truth--'tis all…I ask of…you._"

The noble king's magnificent head laid almost rest in lulled exhaustion against the youth's bosom as he all but purred his latter words. The golden archangel enveloped the pharaoh's stunning mane within his grasp and swept probing, rousing fingers through its astoundingly soft, cluttered fibers. "Yuugi…" his face tilted up once again, and he grimaced, at somewhat of a loss for further song. The clasp onto his significant other tautened. "I warrant thee. Nevertheless, I feel obliged to ask of thee--" Atemu fashioned a wistful appearance. "Dost thou love me?"

"…_Love?_"

_He was no more…(he was no more)_

_Than a baby then_

_Well he, seemed broken-hearted,_

_Somethin' within him_

"Lust 'tis not of?" he heard himself near plea in a whisper.

He paused. "Nay. Lone to thy sanction."

Yuugi heaved in a short-winded breath and grinned enthrallingly--grudgingly attempting to withhold the terror of dismissal on his moonlit, blanched expression as he replied. "Atemu-sama, this one hast loved thee from the trice he hath gather'd what love was."

"--my divine seraph…my cherub!"

The flaxen-locked maiden was immediately seized into the pharaoh's sturdy arms out of his artless elation--swiftly hoisted up from his feet from the comfort of solid ground--bronzed hand to pale cheek, detained within a cavernous lip-lock of sheer rapture…not _anything_ short of the promised utopia itself. And managing to converse with the rattled boy through clasped lips, he moaned out, "My precious--_Yuugi_."

_But the moment, that I first laid,_

_Eyes…_

_On…_

_You…_

_All alone, on the edge of…seventeen_

The collision of their jowls kindled its mutual flare as the light-bathed progeny of Ra slowly overlooked the hesitation adrift the depths of his mind to make love to his beatific sovereign, and plundered the pharaoh with an unexpected bravado, which merely rationed his breath. Yuugi wrung his willowy, porcelain-like forearms around the lesser width of his darker neck, widening his supple maw to engage his agile tongue into his as their lips firmed nearer than either ever thought possible.

The aficionados moved hastily now with their mouths; the fever of the kiss ebbing and flowing from cold to hot in tandem with the unsteady rhythm of their cheeks broadening or sealing upon its partner--the boy's pale gullet craned down in his companion's reach as he bore him high within his hold, all desire for further words smothered. Olive-toned flesh joined with milky velvet, either fair or brown upper-lip of the duet slithering over their mate's lower, leaving a heart-clattering path of pleasantly tepid saliva as it made its track…his heart pounded violently for Atemu…

Finally, the tip of a tiny foot descended to the ground once more, and vapor-gray clashed with garnet. Yuugi grimaced while gazing directly into the face of those handsome, yet fairly icy eyes, searching for the glimmer of reality he anticipated to soon hindering this trance. But none came. Was this not a sin--?

Their trembling hands slid down from each other's faces again to form unmoving fists with one another, and they reclaimed silence to regain breath. Slightly concerned with Yuugi's sudden hiatus, Atemu tightened his grasp on the boy's silken hands and tilted his forehead against his bare, lightly pulsing temple, eyes slanted hell-ward. Their fiery breath mingled as he spoke richly, "My beloved? Something ails thee?"

He withdrew gently from the contact of his fallen golden tresses, leaning back his stare to reach his yet again. "Atemu-sama…my lord--"

His chin was all at once cribbed into a lace of warm, encouraging fingertips. "Thou art afar my lust. 'Tis affection. Look you on 't--" he placidly clutched his wrist and compressed his palm once more to his firm, blushing bosom. "My heart--as well as mine soul--beats for thee. Doth thine do no different?"

_Well I went today, maybe I would go again…_

_Tomorrow_

_Yeah, yeah…well, the music thime, well it was,_

_Hauntingly familiar_

Yuugi extended his reach toward the young adult and traced gentle lips past the crook of his eye, whispering, "Nay. Thy will be mine own as well." the youth's undertone quivered as he resumed his response. "'Twill not change, my noble pharaoh. This one hath never doubted thee and he doth not intend to."

Atemu grazed a coy forefinger along the curvature Yuugi had kissed, and smiled toothlessly with reserve. "Thy will is mine."

Both lovers watched one another with bated breath, but nothing came to pass in the time frame they purely dawdled within the other's lowly presence.

The noble king was the first to stir and seize his consort into the hold of his lithe arms, and simper. "Shall we?"

The trace of unease endeavored to being hidden from his visage did not go unnoticed by Atemu, though he was quick to console the unsullied archangel. He turned his slightly shaken countenance back to his again. Unfathomable silver lit asunder. "I will proceed at but a snake's pace for thy sake, dulcet Yuugi. There lives naught to fear, beloved. I warrant gentleness."


End file.
